left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Finale
in the Blood Harvest Campaign finale]] The Finale of a campaign is its last or final chapter. Rather than going to a new Safe room, the Survivors move to a specific area where they initiate a rescue call, which also starts a massive Crescendo Event. They then hold out through waves of Infected until a Rescue vehicle arrives or is ready to save the Survivors. To finish the campaign, all of the living and stable Survivors must enter the rescue vehicle. Tanks spawn at specific times throughout the the level (as in when enough Infected are killed), rather than randomly, and Witches do not spawn after the finale starts. Left 4 Dead 2 features three unique finales that differ from the above formula. How to prepare for a finale Players are given a long amount of time to start up their defences (with the execption of The Atrium's) before starting it off. Depending on what map they are playing, and how nice the Director is, players should expect some throwable items, and some gas cans and other items. Players should stock up from a previous part to make sure they can suceed more likely on harder difficulties. They should always have a following criteria: *2 or more people should carry Ammo upgrade packs. *If using rare weapons, they should not use them for an ideal purpose. *Always have a variety of weapons and throwable items. *Place destroyable objects in choke points (in the game, this alone can make you suceed more likely.) *The Weapon Swapping method. This way, players can have another weapon to use if something bad comes up. These are the MOST important rules for surviving a Finale; if one of these rules are violated, it can make the players lose more likely, unless playing on Easy. __toc__ Waves Most finales consist of five waves. Even though the Survivors are given a time frame for the arrival of the rescue vehicle, it could take longer or shorter than this time depending on how long it takes the Survivors to make it through each wave. Between waves, there are a brief stop for the Survivors to heal, back up, or move to a different defense position for different enemies. The campaigns with finales that follow this formula are No Mercy, Crash Course, Death Toll, Dead Air, Blood Harvest, Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever and Hard Rain. First wave The first wave does not begin until the Survivors have used the radio to call for help, or have started the fuel pump in the case of the Runway Finale. This wave consists of three to four groups of Hordes. Special Infected can even appear during this wave. It begins roughly ten seconds after the countdown has been initiated, and is signified by a loud cry from the Infected. Second wave The second wave begins after all of the Common Infected from the first wave are killed. Any Special Infected that are still alive after the first wave will continue to attack the Survivors. The second wave consists of an attack from a Tank. No Common Infected will appear during this wave unless a Survivor is covered in Boomer Bile or a Bile Bomb is thrown. This wave ends when the Tank is dead. Third wave The third wave is similar to the first, but there are more groups of horde and the size of each group is larger. Special Infected also appear more frequently during this wave. Also, players have much more time to restock themselves if nesscary. A good time to get some more items. Fourth wave This wave starts after the Common Infected from the third wave are eliminated. The fourth wave is another attack from a Tank. This Tank usually attacks from a different direction than the first Tank attacked from and, the same as the second wave, there is no horde, unless any Boomer has vomited on you, or someone throws a Bile Bomb. Notice that Crash Course and Swamp Fever have different lines for this wave. The Crash Course will require a Survivor to restart the generator, while the Swamp Fever can feature two Tanks at the same time. This wave ends when all Tanks are dead. Fifth wave The fifth wave begins after the second Tank has been killed. The rescue vehicle will arrive shortly after the Tank's death and the Survivors must reach the vehicle. This wave is the largest of the five and consists of several groups of hordes, and a Tank. The Common Infected will continuously respawn, with Tanks re-spawning every time after the previous one is killed. The level will end when all the living and stable Survivors enter the rescue vehicle. Any Survivors who do manage to get in the vehicle, but are incapacitated (by a piece of concrete thrown by the Tank for example) before all Survivors gets inside/on the vehicle will count as dead, unless they are somehow helped back up on their feet before the vehicle takes off. As all incapacitated Survivors count as dead, even they are incapacitated in the rescue vehicle, the only way to save them is have at least one standing Survivor stay outside the vehicle until the other teammates have saved the incapacitated ones. The fifth wave is somewhat similar to a Survival map, though theres less supplies to help you out. Notice that for the Dark Carnival campaign, the rescue vehicle may arrive at two different positions, and it is hard for the Survivors to get to another position if they find out that they have chosen the wrong one. Left 4 Dead 2's Finales The campaigns Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever, and Hard Rain have finales like the ones in Left 4 Dead, with some differences. In Dark Carnival, the rescue vehicle can spawn at two different locations and in Swamp Fever, two Tanks can appear at the same time during the fourth wave. There are also some very unique finales that deviate from the usual formula. In The Parish's finale, Survivors will have to constantly move to a rescue vehicle on the opposite side of a bridge and Tanks spawn at set points along the bridge, rather than at set times. Dead Center's and The Passing finale are a slight variation of Scavenge Mode in which the Survivors find Gas cans throughout the level in order to use the rescue vehicle. Port Finale The Port Finale also has a unique finale. This time, the Survivors plan to wait out the infection by sailing to a deserted island; however, the only sailboat they can find is stuck upriver of a lowered bridge. Their only choice is to raise the bridge; however, the only way to do that is to power up the three generators that can be found in the area. Once a generator is turned on, a horde and tank must be fought. After all three generators have been started, and their respective hordes and tanks are defeated, the bridge will be ready for the Survivors. The Survivors have to make their way to bridge and raise it. Once that's done, the bridge will rise a little before the generator stalls. At least one Survivor has to make the trip back to the generator to reactivate it, while at least one Survivor must remain on the bridge. Once the generator is reactivated, the one who reactivated it, as well as any other Survivor in the immediate area, will be incapped and killed. It is important to notice that at least two Survivors must survive until the Sacrifice, and at least one of them must remain on the bridge. It should be noted that while anyone on the ground will appear in the "In Memory of" list, only the ones by the generator will have a death and incapacitation added. Pictures kjkj.jpg|An early version of the "Bridge Finale" from The Parish left_4_dead_death_finale.jpg|Triggering the finale in the No Mercy campaign l4d2parishbridgeend.jpg|The cinematic end scene shown upon completing The Parish campaign 52439_orig.jpg|A Tank spawn on the Parish finale left-4-dead-2-awesome.jpg|Dead Centre's cinematic end scene Runway finale pano1 cylindrical.jpg|Dead Air's finale map Notes * Of all the finales, only the Runway Finale, The Concert, Town Escape, The Bridge, Port Finale, and The Truck Depot Finale have a specific reason for the appearance of the horde (loud noises or lights). * The Town Escape finale in Hard Rain has an interesting twist: it is the same spot from the beginning of the campaign, and this is the first time in any Left 4 Dead game that the same rescue vehicle from the last campaign is the rescue vehicle for this campaign, with the Jimmy Gibbs Junior car being second in The Passing. * In the Port Finale, this is the first time where a Tank spawns with the first horde wave as soon as the Survivors start each generator. * Enabling the "/director_stop" console command may cause some glitches upon the Finales of campaigns. Since it is required to kill all Infected before the next wave approaches, disabling the horde will prevent the players from completing the mission, unless the Director is re-enabled by the server. * If a Survivor/s are incapped, they will yell out to their fellow Survivors to rescue them. The other Survivor/s that got onto the rescue vehicle will yell at them to get on the rescue vehicle, even though the incapped Survivor cannot move. See also *Rooftop Finale *The Truck Depot Finale *Boathouse Finale *Runway Finale *Farmhouse Finale *Port Finale *Atrium Finale *The Port *The Concert *The Plantation *Town Escape *The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2) Category:Game Mechanics *